The objective of this project is to investigate local and systemic control of bone development by extracellular matrix components. Projects currently under study are: 1) purification of bone inductive proteins from human and bovine bone; 2) specificity of osteogenin action and its modulation by other growth factors; 3) transforming growth factors and bone differentiation; 4) role of collagenous substratum in bone induction; 5) influence of aluminum on mineralization during matrix-induced bone development, and 6) influence of demineralized dentin matrix on transformation of muscle into cartilage.